Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Ashley rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of lemons for $8.29 each and baskets of pomegranates for $3.56 each. Ashley decided to buy a basket of lemons and a basket of pomegranates because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Ashley need to pay for her produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Ashley needs to pay, we need to add the price of the lemons and the price of the pomegranates. Price of lemons + price of pomegranates = total price. ${8}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Ashley needs to pay $11.85.